The Gunsmith (Shorts)
by NRMania
Summary: The Gunsmith, A Mad, Unaging Totally Fem!harry that has left her guns and videos showing off the guns all around the world... why? I don't know... She doesn't either. Cayde's Hunters has been finding them though... and now he wants to show them off to the Vanguard. (A series of short stories containing gun ideas I made I guess. I've been having a lot of fun reading exotic lore.)
1. Chapter 1

The Gunsmith

Chapter One: The Stalker

 _"How the heck did she manage to do that?" - Cayde-6, after his first viewing._

[*?*]

 _"Hello? Is this thing on?"_

 _A young girl's face with slightly cracked glasses is in shot. The camera focuses after a bit of tinkering. She walks away from it, revealing a sky and field is behind her. We see she is wearing a lab coat, ripped at the bottom and sleeves so she can fit in it properly without swimming in it, though there is enough to still cover her hands if it isn't pulled back._

 _"Okay. So I have been tinkering with some stuff… I forget which stuff, I forget a lot of things these days… don't know why… but I think I found something cool."_

 _She runs out of shot, and comes back with a Scopeless Sniper Rifle. It looks old, with most of it being held together with tape, but within the cracks of the wooden stock something purple is glowing inside._

 _"I found this shard in a forest, don't know where the forest is, I forget where I travel sometimes but I still get home somehow, it was white and weird and glowing… but for some reason I think I decided to pick up a piece of it from the ground, thought it was cool maybe. Anyway after like an hour of having it in my pocket and looking for other things to scavenge it started glowing purple. Of course my first thought was 'could I do something else with this?"_

 _She goes close to the camera and shows the stock up close, there is a piece of something glowing purple inside it._

 _"It turns out I just needed to put a few old gun parts together and shove it in a stock for it to do something. I'm recording this next test because I think I might forget about what I did… like I seem to do a lot."_

 _She moves the gun away from the camera and makes it zoom towards a makeshift target a little farther away while she points to the target._

 _"Watch the target."_

 _*Shing… CRACK*_

 _A purple bolt, akin to a crossbow bolt, goes flying into the target… and then explodes._

 _"Cool."_

 _She zooms the camera back out and shows that the gun had no actual bullets inside the magazine._

 _"I think its running on the weird glowy stuff, which seems to get dimmer inside the stock after about ten shots before it recharges. I remember seeing something like it fires from one of those cloak guys, can't remember the proper name for the life of me. I think I'll call it The Stalker… Don't know why. Probably tinker with its actual looks, its too cool to still look so crappy. Maybe black and purple? I dunno."_

 _She shows the makeshift bolt-rifle-thing once more to the camera, before giving a grin and shutting it off._

[*The Tower*]

Cayde-6 gives a little "Tada!" as he waves his hands at the table before him. On it is a refined looking, long barreled rifle, gleaming black with veins of purple going around it. The stock is made of a see through plastic, revealing a shard of purple stuff glowing brightly inside.

And on the barrel? The child-like etching of the words 'The Stalker' and a little smiling face beside it.

"What exactly are we seeing here?" Ikora, the Warlock Vanguard asked the Hunter Vanguard.

"The finished 'Stalker' of course! I wasn't going to show it off without its respective video though… do you know how long my hunters were looking for it?" Cayde replied casually.

"I think a little more than that is needed." Zavala, the Titan Vanguard, said.

"Fiiineee." Cayde drawled. "What you are seeing here is the ramblings of a mad, unaging and forgetful scientist. She has been looting random stuff and making neat weapons out of them. What you have here is the complete weapon plus its 'explanation video'. From what I've gathered she made them so she can remember what she did and what the stuff she made did."

"A mad, unaging scientist?" Ikora echoed.

"That's right. Every video she has made shows her not aging, she repeatedly says that she forgets things and whatever she makes is downright insane. That little shard of energy? Pure void light. The gun shoots bolts of void light and recharges itself from the energy a guardian uses for their skills."

"And you say there are more weapons like this?" Zavala questioned.

"Sure there is but Some odd quirk she has is that she hides the gun and then the video when she is 'done' with them. My hunters found a couple of the guns, a couple of the videos… but these are the only matching pair we got."

"What do you mean, 'done'." the Warlock asked, noticing the extra tone he put on the phrase.

"I'll show you."

Cayde picked up the weapon… and tossed it onto the floor. He then fired an entire chamber of his hand cannon into it.

'The Stalker' Didn't have a scratch on it.

"They are nigh unbreakable. And also completely invisible to all 'scanning'" Cayde finished, blowing the steam from his hand cannon casually. "Which means we can't copy it. What we got is what we got. No Stalker copies."

"So what do we do with it?" Zavala inquired.

"Well I say we let some lucky guardian shmuck have fun with it. See how it fairs in the field and in the crucible and log it so we can see how it really does." Cayde Proposed.

His two fellow Vanguard stared at him.

"Or… we could just not touch it? See if any more of the videos we find give us an explanation on this girl and then use the gun in a dire situation if need be?" The Exo Added.

That they could deal with.

 **WHAT IS THIS?**

 **I DON'T KNOW.**

 **THERE MIGHT BE MORE GUNS? MIGHT NOT BE? MAYBE IF I GET A NEW GUN IDEA.**

 **MEDIAMANCER CHAPTER SOON MAYBE. WILL BE LONGEST YET. PROBABLY.**

 **ORBIT, CYA.**

 **The Stalker**

 **Fires Bolts of void energy without ammo cost, but consumes Super energy instead. Explodes on contact.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Gunsmith

Chapter Two: C.O.M.P.A.N.I.O.N Launcher

 _Choppy Output Masterfully Pursues Any Non-friendly Idiots On Notice! - Launcher AI upon questioning what its acronym means._

[*?*]

 _"Testing?"_

 _"Are we testing now, master? Prepping launch tube!"_

 _"Ssshh… Companion, wait until I say so."_

 _"Okay master... why are we whispering?"_

 _The lab coat wearing girl goes into shot, covering what appears to be a battle between Hive and Fallen forces happening in the distance._

 _"So I forget how it happened… but I coded an AI. I don't know how, I pick things up quickly and forget how to do them very fast. But This is a test to show what the AI does when assigned to appropriate gear."_

 _The girl reveals a rocket launcher sized object, more akin to a gun-shaped slingshot than an actual gun, which has a screen on the side. The screen shows a plain emoticon :3 face._

 _"All ready to fire, master!"_

 _The voice comes from the screen, along with the :3 moving slightly to look like its talking._

 _The girl loads what appears to be a lump of metal into the top of the weapon… and then fires it into the battling armies in the distance._

 _"KILL KILL KILL. I SEE I KILL."_

 _The face on the screen looks angier, and the soft blue the background was originally is now a deep red._

 _The camera is moved to get a better shot of the battle, which now has a metallic beast jumping at anything alive and ripping it apart. Eventually a dreg manages to shoot at it as a last hurrah before it's death, causing the tiny bot-beast to explode._

 _"Ripping gear destroyed master… but ready to fire once more!"_

 _"I will call it. The Companion. That's an Acronym, the AI should be able to tell you it. Later."_

 _With that the video ends._

[*The Tower*]

"Are we going to play soon, new master?" questioned the 'ripper gear' launcher. It looked a lot more refined now, with the screen now showing a slightly tinted and zoomed in view like it was a scope. The parts inside the launcher were covered in black metal and (Currently) blue lights, only revealing the open-topped chamber to place its ammo inside.

(Think Fat Man, Fallout.)

"Is it safe for us to be around this… thing?" Ikora asked Cayde, staring at the launcher and the 'gear' bundle beside it.

"Of course it is… maybe." Cayde replied. "I mean, the time I've had it there was only one accident, which won't happen again because appropriate people are now marked as ally.

"New master screamed like a baby before he was master!" The weapon giggled mechanically.

"SShhh. You weren't supposed to tell them that."

"I live to launch death, not keep secrets… master."

"I think we've seen enough. Anything you would like to tell us before you place it somewhere safe?" Zavala inquired.

"Not much, only that if we decide to actually use it that Heavy Ammo Synthesis will refill stocks."

"The purple glow feeds war!" The gun cheered.

"Do you ever shut up?" Cayde said to it.

"Old Master forgot to add a mute function."

"Of course she did."

"Before you take it away… what does the acronym mean?" Ikora asked to the deadly piece of equipment.

"Choppy Output Masterfully Pursues Any Non-friendly Idiots On Notice!" the AI replied.

Cayde decided at that moment to take the weapon away. Ikora and Zavala decided to ignore the AI's voice calling out "Can we shoot at the one horned person? I want to see if they squeal."

 **Weapon shorts will probably range from 600-1000 words each. Some shorts can have more things inside it.**

 **Orbit, Cya**

 **C.O.M.P.A.N.I.O.N Launcher**

 **Fires a robotic beast which attacks enemies, which explodes when killed.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Gunsmith

Chapter Three: Cayde-0.1

 _I am simplistic, just like what remains of my memories… I wonder where the one with an actual body is? - Cayde-01._

[*?*]

" _I still don't know why you uploaded me into a bow."_

" _I don't either, now sshh, I have to explain it to the recorder."_

 _The lab coat wearing girl comes into shot. She is holding a bow, flames lick and flicker on all its surfaces._

" _Hello! I found a lab… there was something about Clovis Bray in there… and then I found a computer, using a little bit of… ah… stuff… I managed to get into the code and found…"_

" _She found me, what remained of an uploaded mind, who was getting prepped to get into a fresh new robot body."_

 _The voice came from the bow, it was a man's and came out tinny._

" _The other stuff inside the lab was good enough to pull together a weapon and add some fire effects, so I made a bow… because it was the only weapon I could think of at the time."_

" _She also can't come up with a name, so I'm just going to stick with the name they gave that robo-me… Cayde. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."_

" _But aren't you kind of robotic now, because you're in a metal bow?"_

" _Kid, just show off what the bow does then turn of the recording."_

" _Alright…"_

 _The girl picks up an arrow from nearby and knocks it into the string, she pulls back with surprising strength… then lets it loose._

" _King, 13!"_

 _The arrow splits into thirteen flames. It peppers a nearby hive thrall strapped up tightly to a destroyed car with fire, killing it quickly._

" _Cayde counts down how many flames the arrows split down to… and starts at 13… I feel sleepy, so I'm just going to…"_

" _Kid don't fall over onto the reco-_

 _The recording ends_

[*?*]

"You seem upset." Cayde's voice chatters through the room of the tower. "Any reason why? I for one would be glad to find such a perfect weapon, even if I didn't see it myself at the time."

Ikora stared down at the bow.

It was such a convenient time that Cayde's scouts found this one… just a week after his death.

The proper one, not this mockery. The one that was a Guardian, who wielded a golden gun like

He was born with it in his hands and had caused almost every person on the tower an annoyance just because he was bored.

Zavala stowed the bow away, along with its recording. Ignoring the "Hey, don't just put me away!" that came from it. It was the only thing they really could do, just like the rest of her weapons the bow with a dead exo's voice was indestructible.

If only the actual one was. But no, the 'fresh new robot body' was the thing that was able to be destroyed, along with his ghost.

"I'm sorry…"

The Titan and Warlock Vanguards turned around to the doorway, only just seeing the swish of a white lab coat to go with the patter of tiny feet… then a cracking noise… silence followed.

It wasn't just convenience that the bow was found it seemed…

They looked to the sealed box, the voice inside still audible but barely…

"Sent it to them, the one who is hunting him. what a perfect revenge it would be… killing your own killer." Ikora said.

Zavala replied with nothing in return. But his ghost was already going to work…

 **Cayde 0.1**

 **Starts by firing 13 flames, but ticks down until it fires a final, devastating shot.**

I… am not here, just look the other way.

Enjoy Forsaken, because I can't because I'm poor


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Balanced Sight

 _I saw when both forces struck each other. It was the only thing I have never forgotten. Even the green light that haunts my dreams I had forgotten until I was in the double digits of age. - 'The Gunsmith'_

It wasn't one of Cayde's hunters (or ones that followed his old request of 'finding Gunsmith Guns and Tapes' in mourning) that found the weapon originally. The Nightstalker who went by the name Chalice had found those that had on Earth, on a small island that they had found while taking an ancient 'Speedboat' for a joyride.

They found it in a small camp of sorts, which they were sent flying into from the Speedboat exploding… the camp housed a Fallen Captain, whose banner colours seemed to be from the disbanded wolf house, but were stained with blotches of white and black.

The Captain wasn't alone however… with them was a Hive Wizard. Their own 'rags' were discoloured in the same way.  
Chalice was most certainly prepared to mow them down with their Auto Rifle… but stopped when they noticed what the two beings were doing.

They were playing chess.  
The two had noticed Chalice when the explosion happened, but ignored them to continue the game… which was at a stalemate.

The Nightstalker, pulling what one might call a 'Warlock-stupid action'... watched as the two forces played the ancient human game.

The game was won by the Wizard, who gave a strange screech of victory before scratching what appeared to be a tally onto a rock that was on the campgrounds…

There were two sides of the rock, and both had an equal amount of notches.  
Chalice watched as the Captain made a noise of their own… a huff of annoyance… before it held out one of its many arms toward the Wizard.

Which the Wizard took and shook.

It was only then when they looked to Chalice… who was prepared to finally fight finally break out now the chess game was done, was hoping for it in fact…

But it didn't

The Wolf Captain just brought out a box, an old wooden box… and opened it.

Inside… a tape.

And a single shot grenade launcher, one side of it with the colour of polished ivory and cracked, a bright whiteness leaking out from it… and the other side, cutting cleanly between the other… was the star filled and leaking night that only came from Taken.

Chalice returned with all four objects.

[*?*]  
 _The child-bodied scientist looked the most mature as they ever had in a tape… something about their eyes had a normally unseen clarity._  
" _I saw when both forces struck each other. It was the only thing I have never forgotten. Even the green light that haunts my dreams I had forgotten until I was in the double digits of age._

 _I was making this weapon at the time when they both sent their first hits. And I finished when they finally stopped. Dark and Light fought… This weapon and I saw every reality shattering blow and were forever changed._

 _I saw that there would be a time where both forces would be needed…_

 _I also saw who would actually find this weapon and the tape I made._

 _They will fight on the side who holds this weapon. The Balanced Sight will make sure a balance is reached, even if battle must be done on a grander scale than a mere game of chess."_

 _The tape ended when 'The Gunsmith' shot a shell from the grenade launcher, which exploded in the sky with a blast of Light and Dark_

[*?*]

Chalice was one of the only guardians to ever use a 'Gunsmith' weapon on the field. With it they worked together with a newly formed 3 man Fireteam...  
Of themselves…

An Eliskni Captain who was nicknamed 'Dalmatian'  
And a Hive Wizard who went by the title of 'Soapy'... for some odd reason.

Every night Chalice would watch the two play chess… where the scores would always balance out by the time they rested.  
 **The Balanced Sight**

 **Single Shot Heavy Grenade Launcher.**

 **Enemies within the blast radius will take heavy damage and will be blinded, while allies will be healed and be put into stealth.  
This time, I'll be here for an expansion's release.**

 **I'm still around... don't worry about me guys, just worry about if I'll ever update any of my other stories. Because I'm trash.**


End file.
